


The Sky's Resolve

by LectorDominion



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abuse, Anime, ChangeablePOV, Future, Gen, KHR, Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Freeform, Past, Slight!AU, Violence, Vongola Tenth Generation - Freeform, mafia, vongola
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorDominion/pseuds/LectorDominion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna's life isn't that sweet and good for a somewhat clumsy yet smart and quiet student as everyone imagined.</p><p>His life, whom everyone thought they knew very well would be revealed when he and the rest of his guardians along with others important to him was transported to the future forcefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Separate from 'Wide Skies'. Will focus on the future arc when present Tsuna and co was transported by ten-year bazooka. Prepare for some unsavory punishment.
> 
> NOTE: So... This is Tsuna's future. This was set before the Vongola famiglia had that meeting with Millefiore. Before Tsuna was 'supposedly' killed. Next chapter will be about his present life. I think you already have an idea what I will do.
> 
> I'm not going to lie. Next chapter won't be a pretty one. Well, look forward to it! Review! And like it!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**The Sky’s Resolve**

**Prologue:**

**10 Years into the Future**

Tsuna sighed as he signed all the paperwork he has. Finally, the last stack was finished.

Of all the duties and responsibilities of a Vongola boss, paperwork is the most tiring job he had to do.

He is just thankful all his guardians still supported him despite his difficulty in expressing his emotions. He is glad that he has them with him and had never left him.

Although he would have been happy if he is living a normal life than the one he does now. But at least he is content with his life. Living happily is overrated anyway. And when it comes to his life, it's never true.

There was a soft knock on the door and he didn't need to see to know that it's one of the maids. Not only did he know that everyone close to him wouldn't knock on his office and would just barge in, he also has a monitoring device outside his door, courtesy Bovino family.

"Yes?" He asked in a neutral voice. It has always been that way, his way of speaking. He wasn't always like that, but living the life he had can make a person like me.

Or it will depend on how they react.

"Vongola Nono, The Young Lion and Reborn-san is here Decimo." The maid said.

Instantly, his eyes that was only neutral before turned a little cold before he spoke in a frigid voice.

"Let them in'"

The door opened, and there the three entered. The maid bowed respectfully, which he nodded to before the door closed. He turned his gaze on his guest, eyes still having that frigid stare. He gestured the seats which the three went to and spoke.

"What can I help you?"

He saw Iemitsu, his father squirm on his chair. Nono's eyes looked sad and Reborn, his tutor looked uninterested.

"Tsuna-kun," Nono began, and he dislike how grandfatherly he look and speak. He especially loathed how he speaks his name so casually and familiarly when in reality, he couldn't care less about them.

Well, maybe not Reborn. He might dislike his tutor for forcing him with his training and his torturing ways and for making him look like a fool, but they have an understanding. As long as Vongola thrived and is safe, the two can be civil with each other.

That's all Tsuna could ever give.

"Maybe you need to rest. Get a vacation and relax. I'm sure you're tired. You've been stuck there for a long time. Even bosses have vacation."

"Thank you for your concern Nono, but I don't need it. Is that all you want to say to me?"

"Tsuna, you need to rest! You need to take care of yourself!" His father said. He can feel his left eyebrow twitch when he heard that.

"I managed just fine Iemitsu. Don't worry about my health." His father flinched as if he was struck. But he really didn't care. He might feel guilt about what he had said but he would not take them back. Even his guilt would not make him stop saying the words that he knew needed to be said. They are the truth after all. And the three in front of him are all adults. They can take it.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're finished with your paperwork. You need to rest." That was Reborn.

Hmm, so they also have Reborn with them.

But he did not concede. He may have decided not to do what they wanted him to do even if that was what he had planned in the first place just because of his stubbornness, but he really did not care. Conceding would mean they won and he swore not to allow them to dictate his life anymore. Besides, he did not need to listen to them. He is his own man now. He didn't need nor want anyone to dictate what he does to himself and his time.

Those times were already over.

His already frigid stare became even colder and the temperature inside the office seemed to have dropped, but in reality, it did not.

"What I do in my time is my business, not yours. If that's all-"

"Are you still mad at me?" Iemitsu blurted out before he had paled. Nono looked at Iemitsu and Reborn now looked interested.

Truthfully, Tsuna did not think his father would bring this up. The three in front of him had not really confronted him about his dislike of them. They only toyed with the facts.

It seemed now is the time for the inevitable.

"I'm not mad at you Iemitsu-" his father once again flinched at how he addressed him but Tsuna simply cannot help it. That is how he sees his father, as a fellow leader and not as his father.

He was never a father to him.

And he might have liked seeing Iemitsu flinch even just a little. His tutor's sadistic tendencies had rubbed in him after all. He would not be able to survive his tutor without inheriting something from him.

"I just dislike you." He said in a neutral voice. He looked calm that it seemed he was speaking a fact.

There was silence inside. Tsuna waited patiently because he knew that someone will speak soon. Because he knew the time came for them to talk.

"Tsuna-kun..." Nono started. He looked at the previous Vongola boss straight in the eyes and dipped his head slightly in a nod as if he was speaking a business deal.

"Yes, I also dislike you. In fact I loathed both of you"

Silence, though this time, he alone continued because by the paralyzing shock the two had, he knew they would not be able to continue. Even Reborn looked surprised.

What did they think, he would be awkward saying it? He scoffed inwardly. That assumption is wrong.

"In fact, I even hated Reborn, but at least it's only dislike now and I can stand being civil with him." Reborn's hand shook slightly before he stilled.

Tsuna stood up slowly and went to the window. He stared at the view of the Italy before he looked at the three again with a smile.

"Did you know, I was three when Iemitsu started to leave home and only returned when I was eight? Of course you do." He said mildly, as if he was commenting about an everyday topic. "Did you know that Nana apparently knew that Iemitsu is the boss of CEDEF, and wanting his husband to be proud of her parenting skills, she wanted me to stop being a dame?

"How? By purchasing a punishment bracelet from the Estraneo branch that deals with the Bovino and gave it to me. She said it would stop making me a dame." Here he paused, needing a moment to collect himself before speaking once again, his voice never cracking.

"Again, how? By dosing me with electricity from the controller she has when I make a mistake, and considering how I'm a dame, it was a lot."

The three looked pale. Tsuna smiled serenely at them.

"She even threw me in the middle of a gang and Yakuza fights in different places outside of Namimori and expected me to get out alive. That was why my flames burned your seal Nono, it needed to protect me."

Silence. They were frozen hearing those from Tsuna's neutral voice and emotionless face.

"I guess now you know why I have a ridiculous pain tolerance, right Reborn?"

Reborn's grip on the sofa tightened.

No one knew what really went on in the Sawada Household. They knew Nana was pretty crazy and has an obsessiveness to Iemitsu. They thought they knew how much especially when Reborn went to the household one night with Iemitsu in tow after returning back to Italy to drag his ass back to Japan without warning only to see Nana carving Tsuna's back with 'Iemitsu is the greatest.' using a small knife.

Tsuna never uttered a sound, his eyes were dull, almost dead, though his hands at that time were white from gripping his pants tight.

"She even taught me not to show emotions because they are weakness. I guess now you also know why I don't have any expression on my face. It's an ingrained habit."

Curiously for Tsuna, Iemitsu's eyes looked sad, guilty, and furious. He did not know those emotions can be used as one.

"Did you know, I was so grateful to my Papa-" Iemitsu looked startled and shot Tsuna a look which he only returned with a sincere smile. "...that he finally got me out with Nana, even if I still hated Iemitsu at that time." Again, Iemitsu flinched. Reborn cannot help but think that his student probably did that intentionally to see Iemtsu's flinch.

His assumption would be correct had he known what goes on in Tsuna's mind.

"I then planned my entire life. I was free! I can finally do what I want." Here all three of them winced. They can clearly see what happens next.

"Then you tell me I am to be the next Vongola Boss and that I have no choice since I am a direct descendant of Primo. I declined. I did not want it. But did you listen? Of course not. Vongola's and the Mafia world's future is more important than some abused kid."

There wasn't even a hint of bitterness in his voice. After all, he is only speaking of facts.

"No Tsuna! That's not true!" Iemitsu said. Reborn watched as Tsuna looked at his father before smiling mildly.

"Don't worry so much Iemitsu, I know you're only saying that now out of guilt. I know that what I said earlier was true for all of you, at least before. For you, who all lives in the world of mafia and the underground, the fate of the world you live in is greater for you and is your top priority over one kid. Even Iemitsu left and didn't return for how many years. He is more concerned about CEDEF and Vongola than his family."

Again, silence. Tsuna cannot help but chuckle at their guilty and sad faces. Though Reborn still had that indifferent face, but he was tipping his hat lower than before.

This talk had gone his way and Tsuna could not help but at least be happy with that.

The three looked at him when he chuckled so he spoke. "Don't worry about it. Vongola thrived in my watch, even if we did have a problem right now. You must be happy."

There wasn't sarcasm in his voice but they must have thought there were because they flinched slightly.

Silence. Tsuna walked slowly back to his chair and sat down elegantly. "So, is there anything else?" He inquired.

"Tsu-Tsuna," his beloved father spoke, and his carved back twinge slightly, he ignored it. He was already used to the tingling he can feel on his back whenever Iemitsu spoke to him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." He said. Nono continued when his father did not continue, surprising him a little, but not that much.

"I'm sorry for giving you this kind of life Tsuna-kun."

"Don't worry. I've already forgiven you all. I know why you did all of it." They all sighed in relief, though there was still guilt in their faces but he continued, making them still. "But I can't forget you see. So my dislike and hatred to you has nothing to do with forgiveness, but with my inability to forget and get over it."

Silence once again.

He did not say that to be cruel. He is only speaking the truth. After all, why hide it? What's the point? They are already adults. All of them. They can handle the truth.

"Is that all? You may go. I will think of what to do on my free time." He smiled at them serenely and the three stood up. He nodded and they nodded back somewhat stiffly before going out.

When he is certain that all of them were out of his sight and hearing range, he slumped on his chair.

Despite him holding his own, he cannot help but feel the anger and helplessness he had felt before as if they happened in just mere seconds ago, though his face still did not have any emotions in them.

It's hard breaking the conditioning he endured since he was a child.

He sucked in a huge breath and released them slowly. But when he did that, his eyes became watery. He did not need his intuition to know that he is crying especially when his cheeks became wet. But he let them fall. He did not restrain them. He did not even bother to wipe them.

He had not cried since he was five so he had a lot of tears to cry on.

"Boss." He turned abruptly to his right and saw his guardians all on the door that connects to Gokudera's office. He had forgotten about that. He had forgotten that he had connected his office with Gokudera's to stop his storm guardian from sitting on the floor of his office and help him with paperwork.

He blinked his eyes to stop his tears from falling but it would not. His tears won't stop.

Chrome, his other mist guardian walked to him and held his hand.

"It's okay boss. You can cry." That was the catalyst. The rest of his guardians entered his office. Even Mukuro and Kyoya was there, though they were not crowding around him. But just the presence of his two most anti-social guardian is enough for him.

"It's okay to be sad Tsuna." The somber voice of Takeshi said. He tried to smile but he could only manage a twitch on his lips. Thankfully, they got it because their tense frame relaxed. Gokudera was only silent.

"Hayato." He said, or more like asked. Hayato gripped his hands tightly before he cried. Tsuna was stunned.

"How could Nana hurt you? How could I have not known? I am your right hand man Juudaime! I should have known! I was always there! I was-"

"Reborn was staying in my house and he hadn't known. He suspected but he had not known. Remember that Hayato." He tried to put warmth in his voice but it only became firm. But at least Hayato stopped crying. He looked at Tsuna with determined eyes before speaking again.

"I will blow everyone who hurts you Juudaime. I will!" Onii-san's loud voice became next after Hayato's predictable proclamation and then the rest of his guardians - sans his cloud and other mist - shouted too.

He heard a cry and saw Lambo crying. "Lambo..."

"Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii!" was only what Lambo continued to say while crying. He patted Lambos' head to calm him down but it seemed to make his cries louder.

Everyone stopped shouting and then took on a somber face. He gave them a look.

"No, I don't want your treatment to me and to anyone to change. You hear?" They looked reluctant but they nodded. Though for the first time, he saw Kyoya and Mukuro's eyes look at each other and turned into a steely glint. It looked like they have some sort of understanding. Tsuna struggled to know what. His intuition only telling him that the two are planning something.

Someone wiped his tears and he saw that it was Chrome. She looked sad.

"I'm okay Chrome."

But Chrome did not think so. Just seeing her boss' tears continuing to flow yet his face never changed emotion is enough for her to feel sad. But she can also feel herself become determined to protect him as his mist guardian.

She would do better.

She smiled at boss before retreating slightly to make space for the others.

As she watched them converged, she fingered the listening device in her hands. Mukuro-sama looked at her and gave her a knowing look when she tried to hide the small device she has on her hands. She looked wide-eyes at Mukuro-sama but when he gave a small sincere smile, she relaxed and realized that he would allow her to do what she wished.

Their plan to get their past selves to the present is still in contemplation but she knew it would happen.

And before she leaves, she would make sure that their past selves get to hear the conversation.

Then boss would have people to help him earlier than he had before.

And she knew that her past self would be determined to protect boss more than she had before.

*

*

*


	2. Chapter 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's life isn't that sweet and good for a somewhat clumsy yet smart and quiet student as everyone imagined.
> 
> His life, whom everyone thought they knew very well would be revealed when he and the rest of his guardians along with others important to him was transported to the future forcefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: punishment not for kids.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**The Sky's Resolve**

**Chapter 01:**

**Present**

"Bye Juudaime!!" 

"Bye Tsuna!"

Said teen waved his hand in the air with his expression never even twitching from its neutral one.

Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, two of his friends who had been with him through all the troubles he had to face ever since he was chosen as candidate as Vongola 10th had a worried look on their faces. But as always, Tsuna pretended to not see it - just like he usually does - and instead turned around, walking towards his house just around the corner.

He did not have to look back to know that his two friends and guardians had no choice but to go to their own homes due to his obvious dismissal.

He walked forward, ignoring the slight guilt that passed inside him towards his residence.

The Sawada Household.

His house.

His training ground.

And his prison.

All rolled into one.

He stopped for a minute when he saw the house he has been occupying ever since he was a child. There it is, looking simple yet beautiful. It's beauty looked like it came from a painter's vivid imagination. It was especially pronounced at this time, sunset. The color it has complements rather nicely with the sunset's rays.

It looked homely.

There was a time he had even felt like that. Had been proud that he lived there. Had been happy and always wearing a smile as he had been filled with love.

But all of that was stolen from him. He didn't even know if what he had in the past was even real.

Right now for him, it just painted a rather ugly visage. Threatening and foreboding.

His right hand unconsciously grasped his left wrist that was holding onto the strap of his bag pack. The feel of a choker bracelet wrapped snugly around his hand - which he knew looks simple yet beautiful if one even catches a glimpse of it - made his fast beating heart calm down.

How unusual.

For something that is causing him pain, it's what makes him calm.

He took a fortifying breath before he slowly released it. He then started walking towards the house again, but this time with wary steps.

He didn't want to enter. He didn't even want to return. But what choice does he have? As long as his jailer has a hold on him, he cannot escape.

_And to think my jailer is my own mother,_ he thought to himself in bitter amusement, though not an ounce of expression ever crossed his face but neutrality which has always been there ever since he learned that showing emotions evokes his jailer's ire.

It's really unnerving if one sees it especially on someone who has a soft and angelic face. But Tsuna had always thought that he looks rather average compared to his father's 'God-like looks' that his jailer had always been spouting that being told he looks beautiful or has an extremely attractive face despite his unmoving face would not even make him react.

Because it isn't even true. That belief, coupled with other things had been engrained deep inside him that he already has it inside his mind as fact.

There are many things that could not even make his neutral expression change. Not even pain.

Actually, nothing could change it since his expression has been there ever since he was a six-year-old kid. It was broken a bit multiple times around his new friends but it had never shattered.

Tsuna suspects that it wouldn't ever leave him.

He couldn't even dare ask or contemplate to change it, even to at least show more emotions than the tiny ones he had because he couldn't afford to. Just having friends - as in plural - is already too much. He cannot ask for more.

He opened the door to his house, - _my jail,_ he absently corrected himself - took off his shoes before speaking.

"I'm home," he said softly.

He blinked but didn't dare move from where he was standing when his jailer made herself known to him suddenly with a smile that others would have seen as pleasant but he associates as his punishment time.

"Hi Tsu-kun. You're late."

He didn't speak. He didn't even dare to. His jailer pleasantly chuckled as she walked towards him with a bloodied knife on her left hand.

"Answer me Tsu-kun."

"We have a group project that we finished in the library kaa-san," he promptly spoke when it was demanded of him, flinching inwardly at the word he used to address the woman in front of him.

He wouldn't have called her that if given the choice because as far as he is concerned, she isn't his mother and she'll never be his mother.

She isn't even fit to be one. He dreads the next time this woman ever conceives a child. But that's moot point right now since his father rarely - and that means never - comes home.

When his jailer looked at him some more, he continued.

"It was a three-man project. My fellow members are Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Due to the easy topic given to us, we finished it today."

"Did you do all of it?" His jailer demanded in which he immediately answered an affirmative.

He didn't dare to answer or even think otherwise. It was true after all, but he had not spoken the entire truth. It was a group project so his group mates had to contribute. Coupled with Gokudera's insistence of doing all of it as his right-hand man, he had to basically order the silver-haired teen to leave it to him.

Even then, Gokudera had done almost half of the work.

His jailer smiled at him genuinely. Tsuna wondered why his jailer was absurdly pleased each time he does things alone when it comes to group work. Perhaps she really wanted a perfect son. A son that could do anything on his own.

Tsuna didn't bother even contradicting that thought because he knows that his assumption is correct.

"Very good my dear son." She raised her hand and patted his cheeks slowly, almost gently. Her smile was beautiful, heartwarming and soft.

Mother-like.

There was a time he strives to have that look directed at him. That it made him feel loved.

Now, it only made him feel like maggots are crawling all around his body.

"Perfect." There it is, the jailer's dismissal code. They are probably alone in the house that's why his jailer is being her usual self. He didn't move and let her do what she wanted. She kissed his cheek before whistling and turning around. She skipped towards the kitchen with both her hands swinging merrily, bloodied knife still in her hands.

Maybe she was preparing to cook.

His heart rate returned to normal and he softly padded to the stairs up towards his room. He opened the door and closed it gently and without sound.

His room is bland. Ordinary.

It has a single bed beside the large window. Table and chair beside the bed with a lampshade sitting above it.

His closet was on the foot of his bed with a body-sized mirror on the wall beside it. His bookshelves was there standing on the side of the table. Clock just above the door of his room.

His personal prison.

Tsuna sighed as he dropped his bag slowly above the bookshelf and loosened up his tie for a little bit as he sat up on his bed, temporarily relaxing just a little bit before changing.

He is used to living like this but there are times that he sometimes wished he doesn't live like this.

No use to wishing something he knew would never happen.

His door abruptly opened and he froze in place. The smiling face yet gleaming eyes of his jailer in the form of his mother was there looking at him like he had done something wrong.

And finally, for the very first time ever since he lived a life like this, he cannot feel anything.

He is numb.

His emotions aren't stirring.

Not the apprehension, the bitterness and fear that he had always felt whenever his mother, his jailer comes to him.

"Why aren't you changing immediately Tsu-kun? Are you becoming lazy with all the people living here for the past year?" His jailer asked nicely.

He didn't answer. He didn't even have the desire to.

"I see. Turn around."

Right now, he thinks that his apathetic view is quite a good gift for living like this. It made life a little bit easier on him.

He did as ordered.

His jailer took a hold of his head and pushed it down, making him bend.

"Count."

He cannot see anything but the pain that erupted from his behind and the slapping sound he is hearing is enough of a clue to know his jailer started punishment by spanking.

"One."

His voice was steady and devoid of any emotion as he started counting. Another hard strike and he continued.

"Two."

It was a simple process. Strike and count. He had already done this before.

Strike!

"Three."

His voice never cracked, not even a hint of his tremble was heard as his behind was spanked harder and harder each time he was struck and he continued counting.

_Hmm... So she used the wooden paddle this time._ He commented inside his mind even as he spoke.

"Six."

It hurt. The strikes hurt. He knew just from the first strike that he would be sore tomorrow. But he didn't care already. By now, he already accepted that this lifestyle would not change.

It wouldn't.

Not even when he becomes an adult.

"Ten."

"Stand up," his jailer ordered. He obeyed even though his legs protested and his behind was beyond sore.

_At least this time, my jailer allowed my slacks to remain._

He straightened up and turned around sharply, ignoring how beyond painful it is to do so and stared at the woman who is now in front of him.

"Do not release even a hint of your voice," she said coldly. Tsuna nodded. This is a standard procedure. In every punishment, there will be a command he had to follow.

Not following means a more severe punishment.

His choker bracelet emitted a soft crackle before electric shock ran through his body.

He didn't move, frozen in his place.

If he isn't already used to the constant shock of electricity being used on him, he would have been screaming at the pain running throughout his body. Instead, he withstood it without uttering a sound, though his hand that was behind him was gripping his own shirt tightly.

It felt like his nerves were on fire.

Thankfully it stopped after what seemed like forever when it really was only 2 minutes when he glanced quickly on the clock.

His jailer is being merciful today. She usually let it until after 5-10 minutes if she is in a good mood. If she's in a bad mood, well... Let's just say he would be left there with a badly burnt skin.

And now that he knew about flames, he suddenly realized that his flames has been healing him despite the seal apparently placed on him by Vongola Nono.

Using a sun flame attribute for healing.

That's why he hadn't died with the amount of electric shock doused on him ever since he was a child.

"Your... _tuto_ r" she spoke of the word in distaste. She didn't have to voice anything to let him know why.

Its because it means that her teaching methods aren't enough for a mafia leader's kid. And that also means, in her head, that Tsuna is still not perfect.

"... will be coming along with the others later. Be presentable."

_In other words, do not let any clue pass about what had happened,_ he said to himself. He nodded once before his jailer walked out the door and closed the door sharply.

With his entire body shaking, he listened until his jailer's footsteps was gone before he finally gave his body the wanted respite and ungracefully fell on the floor. He bit back a startled sound of pain when his throbbing and probably bruised behind connected with the floor.

He is tired. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to rest. He didn't want to move yet.

Actually, he wanted to just rest eternally and peacefully. He heard death could guarantee him that.

He immediately shook his head to get that thought out of his mind.

No, he would not think about it. He would not even bother contemplating it. Suicide isn't something he like. It would seem like he is running away if he did that.

It would make him look like a weakling.

After all he had endured, he couldn't give up just like that. Not at this moment.

Not at this stage when he finally has friends he had ever wanted before.

He just have to endure some more until he gets out of this situation.

Asking for help didn't even cross his mind at that moment because it never arrives. His anonymous tips to the policemen only got him trouble. Bringing even a slightest attention about his home life from his school gets him severe punishment.

Even his father wasn't of any use. It _only_ infuriates his jailer.

So he would do it. He would find a way. On his own, with his own terms.

He swore that.

*

*

*

*

* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. this is it. Tsuna;s life in the present. Told you it wouldn't be pretty. Anyway, review?? What do you think?


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's life isn't that sweet and good for a somewhat clumsy yet smart and quiet student as everyone imagined.
> 
> His life, whom everyone thought they knew very well would be revealed when he and the rest of his guardians along with others important to him was transported to the future forcefully.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**The Sky's Resolve**

**Chapter 02:**

Reborn's eyes narrowed just a little bit when he caught sight of Tsuna's very slight but unmistakable wince at the corner of his eyes.

And he wouldn't even have noticed it if his attention hadn't been on his student even while he was eating at that moment.

He hadn't always been observing Tsuna. His student was quite self-sufficient. He didn't even have to do much other than to train him.

But something in the way he stiffly walked around the house, and how tense he was while eating made him wary. Tsuna had always been tensed especially around the house, but he was even tenser tonight than any other times.

He had a really bad feeling about it. Something that chilled him to the bone. And whenever he got this feeling, it only meant one thing.

Something was happening. Something that he obviously didn't know. Something that, when he finally learn what, he wouldn't like. That it would make him feel homicidal.

Would make him want to kill someone without even a hint of remorse, or even a slight reconsideration.

And a clue just arrived in front of him.

It connects with his student.

And the household.

He tipped his fedora as he continued eating, for once not stealing anyone's food while Lambo had been so giddy about. But he couldn't be bothered to comment.

Truthfully, ever since he saw Tsunayoshi Sawada, he already realized something was wrong.

Who wouldn't when the brown eyes that sometimes turn a golden hue even without HDW looked like it was owned by a dead person?

There wasn't a hint of emotion from his student's eyes. It was certainly unnerving to see it from a child that lived as a civilian.

Especially coming from a strong sky flame holder.

And with his sky flames incredibly pure and untainted. He often wondered how a child that had that unnerving gaze can possess and control such unwavering flames.

Could have such unwavering will.

And what kind of will did Tsunayoshi Sawada possess? What was his anchor for being able to utilize the rarest flame in the entire existence pf mafia without any seeming difficulty?

And being able to keep up with his training menu? Having an incredible pain tolerance so unlike what a civilian teen who had never even entered into a sport all his life should have? His strong will even with his eyes looking dead? It seemed like Tsuna had never lived a civilian life. But he knew he had. He had to be. That idiotic Iemitsu had been keeping the existence of his family a secret from everyone so it was impossible for the teen to be exposed to the mafia before he had arrived.

There was only one solution to the mysteriousness of his new student.

He had to investigate on his own, and not just the passive one he had been doing. He had been holding out on doing a thorough and extensive investigation because he wanted to know if he can gather information with just observing.

But he had underestimated Tsuna's secretive ways. And doing a thorough investigation seemed necessary now especially when his instincts, which he had always been listening, was urgently telling him to get to the bottom of what was wrong in the Sawada household.

He had to know.

**. . . . .**

**One Week After**

**Morning**

Tsuna was having such a good day even before classes start. He wasn't really particularly feeling good because he still felt curiously numb even after a week passed but in how his day started suggested a good day.

For starters, Reborn seemed to be in a calm mood. The baby tutor was only sipping his coffee while reading a newspaper, not once even taking any food from their plates. Lambo was behaving, his lightning guardian tinkering with the objects he had been hiding from his hair. His jailer smiling in a genuine manner - but then again, his jailer whether genuinely happy or not was a sadistic bitch. She would always stay the same regardless of her moods. But of course not towards his father whom he had never even seen in person ever since he was four years old.

The house was quiet, calm and not the usual noisy-and-ruckus-and-madness-all-around that had been there ever since Reborn came onto their household.

Even Gokudera-kun was behaving. He had not once snapped a sharp retort at Yamamoto-kun's happy-go-lucky attitude. He had glared, opened his mouth and then promptly closes it with a sharp snap. And then he proceeded to apparently ignore the others presence and instead talked to him in a rapid pace, eyes twinkling.

Yamamoto-kun was even listening without interrupting.

It was peaceful, but his intuition said otherwise.

Something was going to happen. But it never acted like this before. Like it was telling him not to worry and everything would be alright.

He knew that it should have made him wary - and if he was still like before, he would - but he couldn't even feel it inside him. That numbness still stayed with him even after a week passed by during his recent punishment time with his jailer.

That kind of numbness. He knew that it was... wrong to not feel anything but apathy but he couldn't even muster a small strength to care. It just seemed unimportant to him.

Besides, apathy made him feel somewhat at ease unlike before.

Still, he went to school as if there was nothing wrong. Hibari-san had looked in his direction, gave him a curt nod and had stomped into another direction. Now that wasn't a surprising. Hibari-san had always been doing it before, but his cloud guardian seemed relax even if he still looked alert.

And Hibari-san's different body language should have made him even more wary but there was nothing.

Even though the battle of the rings had just finished three weeks ago, that didn't mean that Mafia-related threats would stop. He knew instinctively that it would continue as long as he was connected with the underworld. So realistically speaking, they shouldn't be so relaxed.

But then again, his friends/ guardians could use a break. They weren't as paranoid as him so he could understand them, somewhat.

He would just have to be observant. It wasn't hard being on guard at all times. He is already used to it. He had been like that since he was a child.

After all, living like the way he lived, he had to be constantly on guard to satisfy his jailer who could make his life even more difficult.

**. . . . .**

**Afternoon, End of Class**

Yamamoto-kun had baseball practice and Gokudera-kun had finally decided to join the occult and paranormal club. It wasn't surprising given his obsession with UMA's.

So he walked towards the house he lives in alone once again. He didn't mind. He liked being alone once in a while. As much as he love his friends - and he knew he love them even in his apathetic and numb state - the ruckus they create were kinda loud. He wanted peaceful quiet sometimes.

But when he was about a few kilometers away from his prison illussioned as a house, he froze.

No. He hadn't froze voluntarily. He hadn't even done it unconsciously. It was more like he couldn't literally move. He couldn't lift a single finger even if he wanted to. Only his eyes could move and he looked around to find the source of his immobility.

Only to find no one around.

His intuition was acting up, telling him that his immobilization wasn't harmful.

Just like he had predicted ever since he woke up that morning, something did happen.

He suddenly felt himself being fitted inside a body sized container before he was surrounded by smoke. How he knew he was surrounded by smoke?

The unmistakable smell. Along with the pink smoke. It was quite obvious really.

He didn't need to rack his brain to know what happened. He was probably hit by the ten-year-bazooka that Lambo always carried.

He had many questions with that thought occuring in his brain - like why wasn't he able to move earlier and who threw the time machine to him when Lambo wasn't even around that time? - but he ignored them for a moment and stayed like that for a few seconds.

He then tried to move and found that thankfully he was finally able to. But his movement were limited and even without his hyper intuition, he knew that he was in an enclosed space.

With the darkness, it's a giveaway.

He felt his curiosity finally sparking up.

The first emotion he felt after that week of feeling apathy.

He reached up and felt a smooth surface just a little bit above him. He could stay there laying down comfortably if he want to but with his curiosity peeking, he found himself wanting to see where he was.

He put force as he pushed the smooth surface he was holding and it moved up, like a lid being raised. Eyebrows furrowed, he touched the edge and moved it to the side.

He then saw light.

It was a bit blinding in his eyes so he closed his eyes briefly as he was more accustomed to the dark by that point before slowly opening it.

Sky.

He saw the sky and he liked it. It brought him peace unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

He slowly sat up and looked around.

He was in a clearing. In a forest where trees were abundant and the air was fresh.

It's peaceful.

With the return of his emotion, even if only a little bit seemed to strengthen his feelings.

It became more potent.

He looked at the container he was in.

And promptly stilled. His senses registered the emotion he was currently feeling as shock. He knew he had to snap out of it immediately and  _think_ but he could not.

Because he was in a coffin.

With the insignia of the Vongola Family in it.

And that only meant one thing:

He was dead in that time. 10 years from now, he will die.

And that made his inside freeze before his brain restarted with only one thought.

_'Apathy really is peaceful.'_

And as immediately as that thought passed, he locked his emotions tightly once again. It wasn't hard considering he's already used to doing that.

He had to feel numb, to not feel anything but apathy and neutral interest in everything because he didn't want to contemplate what his knowledge already understood.

He didn't want to feel the encompassing pain he always feels in his heart again, nor the twinges of bittersweet feelings he felt at a certain time.

And most of all, he didn't want to get so close to anyone and hurt them. With the knowledge that he would die at the mere age of 24, an age that barely reaches an adult, the pain he'll bring to anyone close to him was sure going to be ten times painful.

Getting close to them would bring them pain.

As much as he like, love and respect his friends, his guardians, he couldn't get close. And he wouldn't get close.

He had to distance himself from anyone he could potentially cripple with pain even if it will surely bring him pain.

Because emotional pain was more lasting and painful than physical ones.

His bright eyes that had began to have their light in it began to dim and dull and slowly becoming dead once again. But before he could finish it, he was distracted by the crunching of sticks and dried leaves from behind him.

"Who's there?!" A deeper and more importantly familiar voice shouted with a strong yet strained tone in it.

His gasped quietly even as a figure formed and itself known from him.

There was no mistaking it. That silver hair, that scowl and that sizzling cracks of a bomb was already a giveaway.

It was-

"Juudaime?"

It was Gokudera-kun.

"Juudaime, it's you..." His storm guardian's eyes filled with tears and he lunged into him with a desperate cry.

That made his resolve strong.

He really had to distance himself to his friends. Because the anguish he can see in Gokudera-kun's face, body language and voice was enough for him to know that if he continued to stay close to them, his death would really devastate them.

And that was something he didn't like.

His life was already a hell. He didn't need to bring theirs into it.

* * *

 

**A/N:**

This chapter was so hard to write for me. Not only because I had to make Tsuna an apathetic person - I had to reread this a few times to make sure I wasn't putting any outright emotion in Tsuna's POV - but also because I had to consult the manga again.

This isn't edited by the way. So sorry for the mistakes you'll see. Any confusion? Tell me in the comment section okay? And remember that I always update all my fics in  **Wattpad** first before here... If you want to, check me out there.. Link can be found in my profile.. :)

**Review?**


	4. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's life isn't that sweet and good for a somewhat clumsy yet smart and quiet student as everyone imagined. His life, whom everyone thought they knew very well would be revealed when he and the rest of his guardians along with others important to him was transported to the future forcefully. NOTE: Separate from Wide Skies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late. I really thought I had already put here everything I have in ffnet. Just realize I didn't.
> 
> I haven't been writing about this story for months now since I'm having some writer's block so I concentrated on my other fics. I'll get back to this story though along with Wide Skies... don't worry. I just have to get my drive in writng KHR fics back. I'm currently obsessing about HP and Naruto...
> 
> NOTE: Unedited. No Beta. Angst. Slow update.

**The Sky's Resolve**

**Chapter 03:**

_"You have to take care of him Juudaime. If he wasn't born, if he wasn't alive, you wouldn't have died."_

Tsuna sighed quietly inside his room. For some reason, even though he hadn't done anything particularly strenuous, he felt tired.

But he didn't dare slouch in his chair, didn't dare move from his position. Not because of fear or apprehension that his jailer would see his plebeian actions and give him his punishment, but because he didn't want to hear any protest from said jailer if she did ever found him doing those acts.

More than the punishment, it was monologues that he didn't want to hear. He already got used to the pain his jailer often inflicts on him after all. The monologues, not so much.

Future-Gokudera looked pained while looking at him. An overwhelming amount of grief, pain and guilt was clearly visible on his teary face. For some reason, it made his chest tight and his intuition tells him that Future-Gokudera knew something about him. He didn't dwell as he deemed it too unimportant at that moment.

He held a picture of a youth with ginger red hair and thick eyeglasses looking at him with a plain yet morose expression. This was the only thing he had been able to take along back after his brief five minute journey to the past along with Gokudera-future's extreme apologies of letting him down while crying with that miserable look on his face as he gave those instructions to him.

Future-Gokudera gave that explicit instruction to him. He didn't even have to ask for any clarifications to know what his- friend really means.

Take care = assassinate = kill

He wasn't surprise at the request. He was involved in the mafia right now. What else did he expects?

And based on the insignia on his coffin in the future, his secret and fervent wish of being able to get out of this life, to be able to live like how he wanted to, to be able to be either a teacher or a doctor ever since he was a child would not be coming true.

And that it was useless to think about escape, to hope for it, to pray for it.

And to even dream for it.

A slight twinge of bitterness came onto him before he finally managed to shove back all of his feelings tightly deep inside him.

He looked at the picture once again and finally gave out a tiny sigh. This kid in the picture, the one who apparently is the cause of some Byakuran guy killing him, is just like he said, a kid.

No matter how much of a cold-blood he would become if he continues his descend to an apathetic existence, he knew he would not be able to kill or even harm any kid voluntarily.

He would not want to tarnish any kid's innate innocence.

He would not ever want to be compared to his jailer, whether imagined or not.

He stared at the picture intensely before hiding it inside his drawer, never to be seen again as he had no intention of doing what future-Gokudera said.

**. . . . .**

Even though he saw no reason why he had to do it, he continued to write a letter for the person he had to call father. Iemitsu was still at the hospital, not that he really cared.

He can stay there however long he likes. At least then, his jailer wouldn't be constantly at the house.

"Are you finished dame-Tsuna?" He looked up at his baby tutor - who had forced him to write the letter - before looking at the paper he's writing again. He didn't have to answer. He just had to finish this letter.

"Your home works?" Reborn asked.

"Done." He blinked as he answered, still continuing to write what his jailer would no doubt say to Iemitsu. It's easy to write what she would say. His jailer was just that predictable. After all, she's been saying the words ever since he was a kid. It was like a broken record inside his mind, her words. After this, he's done.

"Good. Nowadays, a mafia must be strong here too." The tutor said while pointing his own head. "Otherwise, they won't live long."

He didn't say anything. He knows deep inside his own heart, his own desires that he had buried too deep to avoid feeling any pain inside; that he didn't want to be in the mafia.

But of course he has no choice. He always has no choice. It's been taken from him ever since he was young.

"We will start your training after this."

 _You don't have to tell me that._ He thought almost emotionlessly.

"What did Basil gave you when he and Lancia left?"

"Pills."

"Ah."

**. . . . .**

**Next Day:**

His jailer was back.

Carrying a huge smile on her face. That's kind of good. It means when they will be left alone next time, her sadistic streak would not attack that hard. Less pain for him.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Lambo-san wants candy!"

He's outside right now with Lambo and Reborn, taking his lightning guardian for a walk. It was actually his jailer's idea. She wanted to cook and be in the house alone so he sent them off with a smile. Of course he went. He wasn't really going to stay alone with his jailer. Besides, he didn't want to disobey her silent command.

Before he could speak though, Reborn beat him into it.

"You're annoying."

Lambo, who was on his arms since he was carrying him, looked down at the hitman while Reborn looked up at him.

"Eh? Lambo-san is taller than Reborn?" Tsuna saw Reborn's dark eyes narrowing. "Reborn shrinked? Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is taller than Reborn!" Tsuna knew Reborn has a short fuse and easily gets irritated. But he didn't like the idea of Lambo, who was only a five-year-old child to be hurt in any way especially with Reborn's tendency to get violent.

So he was about to move immediately out of the way with Lambo in his arms when Leon had suddenly changed into that of Lancia's ball chain weapon and almost like lightning struck the child violently.

He cannot feel it and he didn't feel any empathy like he usually does when anyone was in pain like before. But he knew instinctively that that had got to hurt so he rushed towards Lambo who was now crying with tears and snot on his face. He looked at Reborn. His tutor just raised his small eyebrow at him.

"My patience has reached its limit." He only said.

 _You never had patience to begin with,_ he cannot help but comment inside his mind. But he didn't say it because he still valued his life even if he's still stuck in this situation.  _And Lambo just got out of the hospital._

Tsuna tried to get him to calm down but he cried even louder.

"Stupid Reborn! You frowny face!" Lambo shouted before pulling out a pink machine from his afro hair and faced it onto himself, his intentions clear.

He saw Reborn twitched at what Lambo said before suddenly pulling a small soccer ball that was just the right size for him and mercilessly kicked it violently towards the other's face.

"Gupyaa!"

"Just die!" And of course, it hit the mark bullseye. The pink machine called the ten-year bazooka slipped from the child's hands and it went flying upwards before it descended down towards them. He wasn't that worried since he can easily evade it and if he was ever hit, he knew he would return after the time was up like what had happen last time.

And Reborn? Of course he didn't have to worry about the infant. He can do it gracefully and with ease.

So that's what he did. He flipped to the side to not get hit. But Reborn didn't. He stayed in the same position and he looked at the infant with narrowed eyes. As if he can feel the stare, Reborn spoke.

"I can't move."

His eyes widened and he moved towards the other. But before he could grab his tutor, the bazooka went in for the dive and immediately hit Reborn. The impact was strong and he was sent flying. He balanced his body so when he dropped, he would not be flattened to the ground.

Smoke covered the area and he cannot see anything. But one thing stuck to his mind.

If Reborn was hit with the future-switching machine, then the one coming is the future-Reborn from ten-years later.

That means an even more sadistic tutor.

He straightened up and waited for the smoke to clear up and when it did, he was shocked to see the place...

No Reborn everywhere.

He looked around but still didn't see even a silhouette of another man. His eyes narrowed. Reborn said, before he was ever hit by the bazooka that he couldn't move. That means...

 _Someone was here._  Was because he knew there weren't other people there now. That someone was probably the one who also threw the bazooka at him the other day since he also couldn't move that time.

_But where is Reborn?_

He wasn't there obviously. The ten-year bazooka works by exchanging the places of the ten-year self in the present time for five minutes. And Reborn wasn't here. That means...

There's no Reborn ten years later.

 _Is he dead there like...?_ He shook his head before picking up a now sleeping Lambo and putting him in his arms before starting his trek to his prison.

He'd rather stay outside really but his jailer would ask about his whereabouts. And he was not permitted to lie, not to his jailer. Along with Lambo, it's really in his best interest to return.

Reborn would return after five minutes anyway.

He ignored the tingling sensation his hyper intuition told him and instead just continued walking away from there.

**. . . . .**

**Next Day:**

He still hadn't returned.

Not that Tsuna was worried because he was not. But it was a wonder why he hadn't returned yet. But since this was Reborn he was wondering about, a baby tutor who proclaims to be the strongest hitman in the world and was also apparently a part of the mafia and was in Japan, specifically in a small town Namimori just to force him to become a mafia boss, a violent and ruthless baby he had only ever seen this once, he didn't look for him.

Why should he? Him and Reborn didn't particularly have a good relationship. Their only connection is that of a student and tutor, nothing else.

So he went down to the kitchen and gave a respectful nod to his jailer, because if he did not, his jailer's mood might immediately worsen and he would have no qualms in punishing him since only the innocent kids - as innocent as you can get if you were ever a part of the mafia - were in the house before he sat down on the dinner table.

Reborn was not counted. He wasn't exactly an innocent baby, never mind a kid.

His jailer was all smiles when he placed the food on the table. The kids ate with gusto while he ate his own portion in relative calmness.

"Gyahaha! No Reborn Mama! Seconds!" His jailer smiled before giving Lambo a pet - he cringed inwardly at seeing it - before giving him some more food.

"Lambo should eat slowly!" I-pin said. Lambo only stick his tongue out at her before eating again.

"It's okay I-pin-chan. Tsu-kun, where is Reborn?" His jailer asked in a gentle voice. He shivered at the sound. He really doesn't like hearing his jailer's voice.

"I don't know kaa-san." His jailer gave him a look and he straightened up in attention.

"Hmm... Will you look for him Tsu-kun?" She asked sweetly. His skin crawled at the poison in her voice. He stood up immediately, leaving his half-eaten plate on the table.

"Yes kaa-san."

"I'll help Tsuna-nii." He gave I-pin a shake of his head.

"I'll do it alone I-pin. Finish your meal." He said before going out of his prison. Look for Reborn huh? But where should he look for him?

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tenth!"

He looked at the sidewalk just to see Miura-san and Gokudera-kun coming towards him with smiles on their faces. He didn't return it since he's still having trouble smiling while looking genuine.

"Tsuna-san! Did you hear the news? An underground shopping street is being built at Namimori Station! They're having events today! Wanna come with me?" Miura-san asked with a smile and a small blush on her face. He didn't know why she's blushing but based on his intuition, it's a girl's thing that he wouldn't understand even if he tried to.

"Che!" Gokudera glared at Miura-san. He didn't know why though. Maybe it's just really Gokudera-kun's personality.

"I'm sorry Miura-san, I can't. I have to look for Reborn."

"Ha-hi?"

"What happened to Reborn-san, tenth?"

So he told them what had happened. He wasn't worried about Miura-san knowing since even if he did told the truth, she wouldn't understand and would just continue coming after them. That's just the kind of girl she is.

"He didn't come back?!"

"Come to think of it, what's a ten-year bazooka?"

Tsuna just looked at Gokudera-kun and shook his head.

"Tenth, so Reborn-san disappeared after being hit by the ten-year bazooka but nobody appeared on his place?" He just blinked. That's what he had said before and he wasn't going to continue repeating himself.

"If he hasn't come back from ten years later... Then that means..." He nodded. He already thought what Gokudera-kun had.

"Anyway, let's find Reborn-san first!" He nodded.

"Ha-hi!"

He turned around to go and look at the park.

"I'll go look for him in school!"

"Haru will go to Yamamoto-san's house!"

They ran in different directions but he stopped. This is the ten-year bazooka's fault. But asking the owner of the device, Lambo who was a childish five-year old child about it probably won't help much.

But with an adult-Lambo...

He returned back to his prison and carefully went to his room where he was certain Lambo was resting.

"Lambo, the ten-year bazooka." He said. He was uncertain about his plan since he really didn't want any incident like Reborn. But he had to know and he wasn't the one who would use it after all. It's the owner.

Lambo looked at him from where he was lying down and gave him a dull look. "What are you talking about Tsuna? Lambo-san doesn't know anything about a ten-year bazooka."

_What?_

* * *

**A/N:**

This was seriously hard to write. I kept returning in this chapter, re-writing scenes and re-writing again and again and again that I'm seriously happy I finished this chappie.

As you can see, I changed it a bit from canon. I have a reason for that so just stick to it. So, what do you think?

**Review!**


End file.
